


You'll Fit Right In

by impish_nature



Series: The Prodigal Twin [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Original Mystery Twins, Spoilers - Weirdmageddon Part I, Weirdmageddon, one of us au, reverse one of us au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impish_nature/pseuds/impish_nature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill offered Ford the chance to join him - or did he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Fit Right In

**Author's Note:**

> I've changed the dialogue from the show a bit to make this fit. But it's just a little idea that's been running through my head for awhile.  
> Might be out of character for some people, I hope not too much x

_“This wouldn’t be possible without help from our friend here!”_

Ford struggled as he felt himself be lifted into the air by an unseen force. He glared as Bill held him aloft next to him, his eye seemingly filled with glee at the prospect of capturing him.

_“This guy is the one who helped open up the portal in the first place.”_

Ford’s glare vanished into a look of utter perplexity at Bill’s wording. Helped open it? He hadn’t been near the rift when it opened. He guessed logically he had all that time ago but wouldn’t it be more correct to say he’d built it? His glare returned as the monsters beneath him cackled and his brain ticked over the possibilities.

Bill had been his ‘muse’ so of course he was taking the credit for building it.

_“You know it’s still not too late to join us. You’d fit right in.”_

Ford’s head snapped up with an audible crack, his eyes having trailed away to find an escape. “I’d never join you.” He spat the words out in a venomous hiss, his body shaking with the force of it. A shudder went through him, wiping away the smouldering anger that had formed in an ice cold shower of dread. Bill hadn’t been looking at him and was now turning to face him again, the glee and disdain somehow very apparent in his one eyed visage.

 _“Who said I was talking about you, Fordsy? No I quite like having you round as an insignificant little human.”_ Bill twirled him around, laughing at his helpless state. _“Aww, look at that! Your ego is still just as big as ever. Thinking everything’s about you. Well not this time, kid. You might have six fingers but that’s about all you have in common with my friendly freaks here. But this guy? This guy’s got the right personality.”_

“Grunkle Stan, get out of there!”

Ford flinched at the shout, cracking his neck in an attempt to look over at Dipper. He was meant to hide, not announce his presence! It was then that the words sunk in and he lowered his gaze to where Dipper was staring horrified.

Stan was stood before the creatures that had come through the rift.

“Stan? Stan, get away from here. You don’t know what you’re dealing with!”

 _“Doesn’t know what he’s dealing with? Please, you think I’ve never spoken to your brother before?”_ Bill rolled his eye, dropping Ford off to one side with a loud clunk, pinning him down so that he couldn’t get in the way. _“The conman.”_ Bill whistled appreciatively as he swept over to float in front of Stan. _“After my own heart this one, what he’s done to survive through the years. You’d get on swimmingly with my pals here.”_ He gestured behind them at the others who gave approving sounds, but his eye was still focussed on his expression. “ _So what do you think Fez, you still want to look after that waste of space who couldn’t even thank you for opening the portal to save him?”_ He circled around to his side, leaning on his shoulder as he stage whispered in his ear. _“Whereas, me? I’m here to reward you for all your hard work. This isn’t the apocalypse, just a new world order, that’s all. Wouldn’t you like to be top of the food chain just for once?”_

“This is ridiculous! Stan, don’t be an idiot, you of all people should be able to see through this demons lies.”

 _“Ouch, takes one to know one, is what you’re saying there, right, Sixer?”_ Bill shook his head, glancing back at Stan. _“You really gonna let him continue to walk all over you? Blame you for everything?”_

Ford felt tension thrum through him. He needed to think of something, Stan wasn’t responding so he was obviously stalling for time for him to fight back. He struggled against whatever was pinning him, hoping that Bill would let his guard down at any moment, too focussed on his brother. However, the words he next heard made him lock up entirely.

“What about the kids?”

Ford finally made the effort to look over at his brother who was purposefully staring at Dipper, his eyes never wavering over to him as much as he desperately wanted them to now. The look on his face was ponderous, weighing up his options. “Stan! How can you even be-”

“What about the kids?” Stan overrode his voice, still refusing to look at him.

Bill shrugged, coming back in front of him to cut off his view of Dipper. _“Whatever you want. You don’t want us to hurt them? Fine, my pals and I won’t lay a finger on them, unless they attack us first of course. They and their little friends can live peacefully in our new world.”_ There was a beat of silence as Bill kept his hand extended to Stan, letting it all sink in before adding to the flames. _“What about your brother? Not going to ask for his safety in all this? Though I’d understand if you were sick of cleaning up his messes.”_

Stan’s hand shot out, grasping hold of Bills tightly, at the same moment finally turning his vicious gaze to lock eyes with Ford.

Ford locked up under the heavy gaze, his voice dying in his throat as blue flames licked around Stan’s hand.

“Do what you like. I don’t have a brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for now XD maybe I'll continue at some point but I'm not sure where to go from here. Maybe the new episode will give me some inspiration.


End file.
